


Neverland Temptations

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Henry is safe and sound, the group decides to do a celebration before they go back home. But someone is missing and only Emma notices. She has to find Regina. AU - This story doesn't go with the storyline. One-Shot. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a long time ago and I thought it would be nice to share with you. I hope you enjoy.  
> This was a prompt for my friend on Tumblr (october-lady). You can also find me there as dreamerforever-d. Send me asks if you feel like it.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologise for the mistakes you may find. Also, I dont own any of the characters or Once Upon A Time. It all belongs to their respective owners.

They were throwing a party. A fucking party in Neverland. After they got Henry back safe and sound and defeated Pan Snow had the brilliant idea to celebrate there, ‘Just a little comemoration before we go back home’, she said.

Regina helped with the food and drinks, not pleased at all, but Henry had asked her to do it, so she did with a smile on her face, everything for her son.

It was a shit party really, no music or people laughing, just them. Henry was excited as usual, he and Wendy developed a friendship quickly after everything was clear about her siding with Pan. Neal and Tinkerbell, _ugh, I will never get used to this_ , were talking in one corner, they were very close and the way Tink looked at Neal, well, they looked like a little bit more than just friends.

Snow and Charming were snuggled close to Henry and Wendy and for everyone’s surprise Hook and Rumple, after a few drinks, were chatting happily with each other about a place in Neverland that only was revealed to some lucky people. A hidden place in the island. Emma smirked and shook her head. But her smirk soon disappeared, where is Regina? She thought. The blonde looked around but the brunet was nowhere in sight. She sighed and got up from the log she was sitting alone and went to the woods looking for Regina. No one noticed she was gone; they were too busy with themselves to notice another person.

She prefered to think that she was just looking for the other woman because she would probably be doing something crazy or plotting the death of everyone in the camp, except Henry, of course, maybe Wendy too. But deep inside she knew the truth, she knew that after everything they’ve been through looking for Henry and fighting over Pan had got them a lot closer to each other than they had planned. So Emma knew that the real reason she was looking for the brunet was because she was concerned about Regina, the Evil Queen, the one she was suppose to hate, but lov- _nope, don’t go there, Swan._

She took a deep breath and looked around, nothing. She scratched her head, but then she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around fast, just to see a path. _A path that was not there two seconds ago._ Emma looked at it suspiciously but then decided to follow it and see where it would take her.

When the path was finally over Emma found herself in a huge lake with an amazing waterfall, so many trees, and birds singing happily. This is amazing, she thought and looked at the waterfall, and there laying on a rock by the lake was the one she was looking for, Regina.

Regina. Naked. Laying on a rock. Naked. And she was touching herself. **Naked!**

Emma closed her eyes, _I must be dreaming, it wouldn’t be the first time I dream about Reg-_ But then she heard her name. Regina was calling her name; actually she was moaning her name. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the brunet. Regina had her eyes closed, her back was arching out of the plain surface of the rock and she was frowning deeply while her hand moved against her clit. Emma moaned at the sight and her legs started to move on her own. Next thing she knew she was standing in front of Regina.

She kneeled between her legs and put both of her hands in it, opening her legs more. That caught the brunet’s attention. Regina jumped with a yelp and gasped when saw the blonde’s dark green eyes staring at her. “Miss Swan, what are you doing here?!” She tried to sound threatening but her raspy voice and the blush in her cheeks had the opposite effect.

“Giving you what you want.” Emma said simply and bend her head between Regina’s legs.

“What the hell do you- oh!” Regina stopped mid-sentence to moan when the blonde’s tongue made contact with her already hard bundle of nerves.

The blonde didn’t waste time. She started to lick Regina’s clit and her slit tasting the brunet for the fisrt time. She couldn’t help but moan at how delicious she tasted.

"Emma, stop!" Regina said but her hand was in the blonde’s hair pulling her closer. "Stop, stop" She was whispering now but her hips were moving against Emma’s face and the grip on her hair only tightened, pulling her even closer.

Emma moaned against Regina’s sex and put two fingers inside the older woman and stared to move in and out furiously.

'Oh god, Emma, don't stop.' Regina almosy screamed, she was so close already and the talented tongue of the young woman was doing wonders to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Listen to Regina’s pleas made Emma smirk against her clit. She could feel the brunet’s walls clenching around her fingers and decided to put an end to her suffering.

Emma sucked Regina’s clit hard and thrust her fingers up hitting Regina’s most sensitive spot, and that made Regina come screaming Emma’s name from the top of her lungs.

'Fuck!' Regina breathed out, Emma was still lapping at her juices and moving her fingers slowly to help her come down from her high.

After she had calmed down for a bit Regina pulled the blonde’s hair, that she was still gripping, up bringing her for a slow but passionate kiss. She moaned again tasting herself on Emma’s tongue. When they parted for air Emma had a stupid smirk plastered across her face and the brunet couldn’t help but smile at her. ‘Shut up’ she said with that husky and sexy voice of hers.

'I believe it's time for me to repay the favour.' She whispered in the blonde’s ear, her lips brushing against her earlobe.

The only thing Emma could do was close her eyes and moan.


End file.
